


It Could Have Been Great

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, McLennon, Sad, Unrequited Love(?), i need to stop, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul mourns for what he could have had with John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I was going with this. I wanted to portray a sort of deep sorrow with Paul, but I prob didn't do that great with it.

Sometimes, Paul couldn't help but think about what never was. And each time his heart would ache, yearning for a time he could never go back to, a place that was dead and gone forever.

The conversations, the mornings and evenings spent enjoying each other's company, the passionate nights, the embraces... All of these things could never be. John Lennon was dead. He had been for over 30 years now.

Paul wondered if it could have been different. If he could have done something back then, to change the reality he had to face today without John.

What if he had told John how he felt all those years ago, back in Paris? What if he had returned those feelings? Maybe they would still be together, even today. Hell, maybe they would even be married with adopted kids.

The list of what-ifs stretched on and on. The regret, the shame, the sorrow... The pain hadn't dulled with age by any means.

He missed John. Missed him more than words could describe.

John Winston Lennon was the love of his life. 

But John was long gone. 

Some days, he could swear that he could still hear his voice, calling him by that old nickname that he would let no one else but John call him by, making some joke or witty remark.

Maybe he was going crazy. He was old enough, after all. 

And god, he longed to feel those arms around him, even if it was just one more time.

And though his heart was heavy, he could do nothing but continue on with his life. 

Its what John would have wanted. For him to keep going. And so he did. And took solice in the fact that one day, he would see John again.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will write a happy McLennon fic.
> 
> Today is not that day.


End file.
